


Oneiric

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [579]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby's dreams of herself severely bother her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/01/2000 for the word [oneiric](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/01/oneiric).
> 
> oneiric  
> of or relating to dreams.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #263 Witch.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Oneiric

Sometimes Abby wondered what the heck her oneiric mind was on. She regularly dreamed and they were all crazy dreams to be sure, but last night’s dream was a step above her usual crazy dreams. If she didn’t know better she’d thought she had crack before she went to bed. That’s how crazy her dream was.

In the dream she’d been a witch and had burned the coffin that she usually slept in as it was of the devil or something. She’d been horrified as she watched this happen in the dream. She’d known it was a dream, but it was like watching a train wreck. She couldn’t stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
